Yound & Menace
by musicjunkie1987
Summary: Secrets are suppose to be kept hidden...right? Maybe some are better out in the open. (Rated for language)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I'm totally new to Riverdale FanFiction. Not new to FF at all, if you look at my profile I have a few stories on there. If anyone knows any good stories, please feel free to let me know.

With all that said, this may seem like a short chapter, but it's just to see what people think of it. I have chapter 2 started but won't post unless people seem to want to see it. So send in your reviews. I can take constructive criticism but nothing cruel please, I do have feelings.

Please remember as well, I don't own any characters that you may recognize.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure every speck of makeup was perfect, not because I'm one of those conceited little bitches. No this was more out of self-preservation; making sure no one could see the fading bruises. Pulling down my sleeves so no one could see the ever present bandage wrapped around my arm.

"You know," a voice from behind me startled me out of my memories, "No one will fault you for taking a few more days to rest."

I laughed. "The only problem with that is no one knows what happened and I want it kept that way. This is my fresh start and with that comes new beginnings. New memories to erase the old. No one can know who I am and what happened."

I grabbed my book bad and headed down the stairs.

"And what happens when you see him?"

She didn't need to mention names. I knew, without thinking, who the him was.

"Aunt May, the best thing about all of this is I won't. He's now at a different school. Now, I need to go. Wouldn't want to be late on my first day."

I headed out the door and down the street towards me new school. Around me, I can see all these happy Riverdale kids who have no idea what real life is all about.

I walked through the front doors of the school and took it all in. This was plenty different from my old school. As I walked to the office, I started to notice just how different it was. Jocks on one side, nerds and outcasts on the other. And smack dab in the middle were those preppy, popular kids who everyone was afraid of.

Of course, everyone just had to stop and stare at the new kid. I could feel their stares, hear their whispers, some wanted to step towards me but they quickly realized that wasn't a bright idea. As soon as I walked into the office, it seemed as though the world restarted and everyone went back to their normal lives.

As I sat and waited for the principal, students and teachers filtered in and out of the room, giving me a chance to see what I was up against. It was starting to look like being invisible at the school was going to be an impossible feat.

"Ms. Martinez, it's nice to finally have you here."

I looked up to see a middle aged African American man standing in front of me. "Mr. Weatherbee, I can't say it's nice to be here yet. But hopefully eventually it will be."

"Come in to my office and we can to get you situated."

We walked into the office and before I could sit down, I saw a blonde sitting in one of the chairs. I stopped short, knowing who it was before I even saw her face. You see, I know this girl but she doesn't know me, and for all intense and purpose, it needed to stay that way.

I sat down in the vacant chair and looked straight ahead. Praying that this girl was just here as a coincidence.

"Ms. Martinez, I would like to introduce you to Betty Cooper. She is going to help you get around. Show you to your classes, where everything is."

"Um, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Weatherbee. I'm sure I can find my way around. No offense, Betty."

"Oh none taken. I know it can be weird to have someone you don't even know holding your hand, basically escorting you everywhere. So, think of it as a friendly face that's always there, just for right now. Maybe eventually, we will be friends."

I slowly nodded, wishing I could give her a chance, but I knew as soon as I did, all the secrets that I was here to keep hidden were going to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's Chapter two. Hope everyone enjoys chapter one, I know I left you with probably a lot of questions. This one might clear some of them up or maybe it will create new questions. Thank you to everyone who added this story to your follow list, it is greatly appreciated.

I don't own any characters you recognize from the show.

Enjoy!

* * *

Standing in the hallway, between classes, is another good way to observe people. It's also the best way to blend in and make sure you aren't noticed. Even if people have good intentions, others don't get the hint that people like to be alone sometimes. Okay, maybe not everyone, some people.

The bell rings and everyone starts scattering, well everyone except me and the one person I've been trying to avoid all day. I do kind of feel bad for avoiding Betty like the plague but I fear if I spend too much time with her, I'll start asking questions that I don't want to have to explain and that maybe I don't want the answer to.

She cautiously approaches me, as if she's afraid of something. "Do you have a free period now?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. I was going to head to the library and get some homework done."

"Oh, well, if you want, you are more than welcome to come and work in the Blue and Gold office with me."

"What's the Blue and Gold?"

It's as if the lights finally came on for Betty. She lit up like a Christmas tree. "It's the school newspaper. I restarted it a few months ago with my boyfriend."

"The red head?" I stupidly asked, even though I already knew the answer.

She laughed. "Oh no. Um, my boyfriend doesn't go here anymore. He had to transfer to another school."

"I'm sorry." But was I?

"Don't be. We still see each other after school. You should totally come and hang out."

My brain went into overdrive. As much as I wanted to, there was no way I was stepping foot anywhere that this boy was going to be.

"I would love to, Betty. But I have all this work to catch up on and I have to finish unpacking at my aunt's place."

"Oh, OK. Well, you should still come to the Blue and Gold office. It's nice and quiet and maybe you could lend an ear."

This girl was nothing but persistent. "Yeah, sure. I'm not sure how much help I will be."

We headed towards the classroom that held the Blue and Gold office. When we walked in, of course, the first thing I see is a picture of him. I have nothing against him but when you are trying to avoid someone, something; I guess it's true you start seeing them everywhere.

I sat down at a desk and started scattering my books everywhere. Betty sat down beside me with her eyes wide open.

"What?" I asked slightly embarrassed, by what I wasn't quite sure.

"You realize some of this stuff isn't due for awhile right?"

"Um, yeah. I just like to have everything in order. When you have no friends and your home life is just as non-existent, it's nice to lose yourself in your work."

"Oh, wow. You know, being here at Riverdale, all that can change."

"I know it could. More than likely won't."

"We'll see about that. Now, how are your writing skills?" She grabs my notebook and starts reading. "Oh, wow. This is amazing. We should publish some of this in the next Blue and Gold. Where did you learn to write this way?"

"No idea. I don't think being able to write a certain way can be taught. It's something that you feel and you let flow. Wow that sounds totally corny."

We both started to laugh.

"No, that makes sense. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You said your home life was non-existent. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, in case you couldn't tell, I grew up on the Southside. Everyone over there has a pretty crappy life but do well for themselves. My household, not so much. Dad was in and out all my life, my mom, when she was with it, could have gone either way. Then within the last year or so, everything went down here. Shit went down on the Southside, mom got killed and well, dad's now in jail. So I get to move up in the world. I'm now living with my aunt. But it is better than being over on the other side where I really, for a long time, wasn't wanted."

Betty looked stunned. "Wow. I'm sorry I asked."

"Oh no, don't be. I'm dealing. My aunt has told me I can visit my dad whenever I want. My mom and I never really got along. Not that I'm not sat that she's gone but I have a lot less stress in my life."

"Still, that's a lot to deal with. No wonder you were so apprehensive about meeting my friends. Although, no matter what I still think they would like you. Plus, my boyfriend I was telling you about, he lives on the Southside now."

"Well, he's going to need all the luck in the world being over there."

"Maybe. Now, what do you say we do some work and get your stuff into the Blue and Gold?"

The free period actually flew by between Betty and I working and me finally being able to get some school work done in between. Getting through a school day is hard enough on a good day, but with my after school plans looming; it was harder to concentrate than usual.

As I walked out the front doors, after last bell, I could hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see Betty waving her hand at me with her friends behind. I waited for her to catch up and attempted a smile.

"Are you coming to Pop's with us?" Betty asked.

"Um, Betts aren't you going to introduce us?" The red-headed boy asked.

"Oh yeah. This is JP Martinez. She just started here this morning. JP, this is Archie, his girlfriend, Veronica and Kevin."

"Hi," I said to the group than turned to address Betty. "No I can't. I'm going to see my dad. It's the first time I've seen him since everything happened. I promise, some night this week I'll come."

"OK. I would say have fun, but it's not really appropriate."

"It's okay. I appreciate the sentiment. I'll see you tomorrow."

Heading down the stairs, away from the school, I silently hoped that even though I never told Betty to not say anything, she would respect my privacy.

The group of four teenagers followed down the stairs behind, although heading in the opposite direction. Veronica turned to her blonde haired friend. "Where's her dad?"

Betty looked back towards her new friend. "Sorry, V. Not my story to tell."

I stood in front of the enormous building in which my father currently resided. I didn't lie to Betty when I told her I hadn't seen him yet. I technically wasn't allowed to. Between my hospital stay, my mom dying and everything that went on with my dad, there was never any time. Everything happened so quickly.

It didn't take me long to get signed in and sitting down, waiting to see him. All the nerves I felt doubled when the doors opened and I saw other inmates start walking in. Of course, my dad just had to be last. As soon as I saw him, two things came to mind. The little girl in me wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him, but the teenager in me wanted nothing more than to sit and be angry with him. Instead, I settled for a happy medium, I stood up and gave him a small hug. We both sat down and looked at one another.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked, looking at me sadly.

"Well, FP I really wasn't sure how to start the conversation. How's 'hey dad, how's jail life treating you?'"

FP Jones sat there dumbfounded and I smiled with tears in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the few people who reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. Here is the third chapter. More information will kind of be revealed. I'm still trying to figure out how I want the major reveal to be. Anyone has any ideas I'll take them.

Reminder: I don't own anyone or anything you may recognize.

* * *

FP Jones wasn't sure how to react. He knew his oldest daughter was angry, but thought that with her coming to visit, she was slowly coming around.

He knew, by any standards, that he wasn't a perfect father. He had screwed up with all three of his kids, especially recently. He had tried his best to make sure none of his problem came crumbling down onto his kids. Unfortunately, they seemed to land on his oldest and his only son.

He looked up from his hands to look his daughter in the eye. "I'm sorry sweetie," FP said as he watched her wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We both know you're doing the right thing. As fucked up as it is," JP replied.

"But to have to choose who to protect, that wasn't fair to you."

"But I was escaping the threat. He wasn't. He was being forced right into it. You did what you had to."

FP smiled at her. "You still can't say his name. How are things at your aunts?"

"No I don't say it. Because if I do, I feel like everything is going to explode in my face. I have moved everything that I want there. I went to school today."

He chose to ignore her comment. He understood her reasoning and wished the secrets hadn't been kept for so long.

"You finally felt ready to go?"

JP rubbed the bandage beneath her shirt. The action didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"Not really but I couldn't sit in the house anymore. Aunt May had everything moved over so I'm a little ahead."

"Well, that's better than being behind. Although you have always been smart. Even when you were a baby. Have you met any friends?"

"I've met people. I wouldn't call them friends just yet. It's only been one day. Even I'm not that popular."

"Oh. You weren't wearing…"

"God no. I wish I could burn it. But I'm worried dad, they gave him one."

"Yeah. I know. Big Al seems the think him and Randy are going to take over. But don't worry, it won't last. Tell me about these people you met." FP was trying everything he could to keep his daughter distracted by the one topic that seemed to cause her the most stress.

"Really?! How can I not worry? Those two are the main reason…" JP stopped and took a deep breath and released it, trying to clear her mind of all the bad thoughts. FP took her hands and squeezed them. She looked up and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Aunt May has been taking me to a doctor. He taught me how to control my thoughts at high anxiety times. So the people I met. You know them. It's Jug… his friends, his girlfriend."

FP couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of all the kids that attend Riverdale High, JP would end up meeting the same group of friends as his son.

"Were they nice?"

"Betty was. She was my guide; I guess you could call it. I met the other three at the end of day. I got an invite to go to Pop's."

"So why didn't you go?"

"Because I came here instead. Someone has to make sure you stay alive in here."

"I appreciate the visit but you know you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable. You still my kid, no matter how many times you took care of me against your mother's wishes."  
JP shrugged. "What did she expect? You're my dad and no matter what is going on and what you are doing, I'm always going to love you and be there when you need me to be. And nothing is ever going to change that!"

"I just wish things had been different for you, that I had been there for you more."

"You couldn't. Between mom's demands and Marissa and the kids, I understood. Did I like it? No, but I learned to live with it. It wasn't ideal but it was better than not having you around at all. At least I knew you existed and where you were. Moving on, what's the lawyer saying?"

To anyone looking at the father-daughter pair sitting talking, they looked like a happy family. But no one knew the heartache and drama it took them to get to where they were.

* * *

Unaware of the conversation between his father and unknown sister, Jughead Jones walked into his favorite diner and saw his friends sitting waiting for him. He knew he looked like a mess but taking one look at the blonde beauty who was his girlfriend, none of that mattered. Nothing mattered as long as she was by his side. Knowing that they were meeting every day in this spot was the only thing that was getting him through the day.

At first being at a new school had its perks. No one knew him; they didn't know where he came from. Until someone put two and two together and suddenly the jacket that was supposed to protect him became a huge target. If he thought the kids at Riverdale were bad, they were nothing compared to Southside kids. No matter how many times he told them his dad wasn't going to be ratting anyone out, they didn't seem to care. When he was given the jacket, he was told it was part protection, now when he wears it, things are worse. That's why the jacket was in a case in his old room in the trailer. The one saving grace, his foster parents never cared if he wanted to go back there.

Veronica was the first to see the beanie-clad teenager as he walked towards their booth. She let out a gasp, which caused everyone at the table to turn and follow her gaze. Betty Jumped out of her seat and rushed over to her boyfriend. She grabbed his chin and started inspecting the damage to his face.

"Juggie, what happened?" she whispered.

Jughead gave her a small smile. "Someone didn't appreciate my linage." He turned her around and walked her back to the table.

Everyone was standing with looks of concern on their faces. Jughead was glad that he, at least, had these people behind him still. If they had all turned their backs on him, he wasn't sure where he would have ended up.

As the group sat back down, Archie was the first one to speak up. "I thought you were supposed to be safer over there."

"I am," he replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Kevin bit back. "Because from where I am sitting, sporting a black eye and a bleeding lip doesn't look to safe."

Jughead let out a sigh. He knew he friends were just being protective and trying to look out for him.

"Juggie, where's your jacket?" Betty asked.

"At the trailer. Apparently, what I thought, and was told, was going to be protect me, has only put a larger target on my back. There's this group who seem to think that FP is going to leak names. Meanwhile, FP swears there are no names to give."

"What does FP say about all this?"

"Told me before they shipped him off, there's nothing to worry about. Whatever they are saying is false. But the worst part about it is they keep telling me that if FP isn't careful, they are going to expose some secret of his. That's what worries me the most. What else is my father hiding?"

"Maybe you should ask him?" Veronica spoke up.

"Trust me. It's not for lack of trying. Every time I try calling, he won't take the call and when I try and set up a visiting time, they tell me he doesn't want to see me. I'm thinking about just showing up and forcing him to see me. I don't get it."

"He's just trying to protect you." Betty said as she rubbed his back.

"But protect me from what? He swears the Serpents aren't dealing heavy drugs, just weed, if that. So what would I need protection from?"

Everyone look at one another. No one had an answer for their friend. They all sat in silence digesting the fact that their close friend may be in more danger than they originally thought.

Betty suddenly had an idea.

"Juggie, you said your dad wouldn't answer calls from you, right?"

"Yeah, no matter the time of day," he replied.

"Do you have the phone number with you?" Jughead nodded and pulled a piece of crumbled paper from his pants pocket. Betty took it from him and pulled out her phone, placing it on the table and dialed. As the phone rang, everyone waited with baited breath.

"Metro County Jail," a rough voice answered.

"Hi there. I was wondering if I was able to speak to FP Jones." Betty said sweetly.

"Who's calling?"

"Alice Cooper."

The line went dead and suddenly music started. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Jughead looked over at his girlfriend. "Okay, that was scary good. I just hope it works."

"It should. You saw them before homecoming. They've known each other for years. There's no way he's not going to take the call."

"What are you going to do if he realizes who it actually is?" Veronica asked.

"That's what I am banking on. And I don't think he will hang up."

After a few moments, the music coming through the phone stopped.

"Well, well, well. Alice Cooper. To what do I owe this pleasure? Call to gloat?"

Jughead couldn't believe how tired his father sounded. It had almost been two months he had heard his father's voice and it felt like forever. Jughead wasn't usually a sentimental or emotional person but ever since his dad was arrested and he was virtually left along, he felt he was allowed a few emotional moments. Usually, he was by himself when they happened. He felt someone squeeze his hand and when he looked up, he saw Veronica looking back at him with a sad smile on her face. He smiled back and laughed to himself. If there was anyone who knew how he was feeling in this exact moment, it was Veronica Lodge.

"Um, hi FP," Betty said timidly, startling Jughead back to reality.

"I should have known Alice wouldn't call. You really shouldn't be calling Betty," FP replied with a sigh.

"Please don't hang up. I know I shouldn't call but you know I wouldn't unless it was necessary."

"That's right. What's so urgent?"

"It's Jughead, you know, the son you've been ignoring."

Everyone at the table let out a gasp, except for Jughead, who smiled at his girlfriend.

"Okay, I deserved that. What's going on? I thought everything was going well."

"If you had talked to him, you'd know. They gave him a jacket."

"Yeah, I know. I may be locked up but I still get information. I was hoping he wouldn't have taken it."

"That's not it, FP. Things are as good as you think they are. You really should talk to him."

"Betty, it's not that easy. This situation is more complicated than you think."

"What could be so complicated about taking my phone calls or allowing me to come and visit? Did you think I would just forget about you?" Jughead exclaimed, surprising everyone, including himself.

"Jughead," FP whispered. "You know that's not it. I just don't want you to see me this low. What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

"What's wrong? How about the fact that the jacket I was told would protect me has done nothing but get me hurt. It doesn't matter what I say or whom I'm with. It's the same thing almost every day.

"And I get it. You want to protect those who have had your back. But what about me?! When am I going to be important enough for you to protect?"

"Jug…don't you get it? I am doing this to protect you. There are things you wouldn't understand."

"What? Like whatever secret your hiding?"

"Who told you about that?"

Jughead closed his eyes. He was really hoping that everything that he had been told up to now had all been a lie and that there was nothing FP was hiding. But just like always, his father never failed to disappoint.

"It doesn't matter who told me. The point is I keep being told that you better keep your mouth shut or your secret is coming out. Dad, please. Please tell me what you're hiding."

FP didn't know what to do. Sure, he could continue to keep his daughter a secret but he could also spill the names and let absolutely everything come out. Either way both of his kids were going to get hurt.

"Jug, I really wish it was that easy. I'm sorry son. I know none of that matters. I'm going to make sure you are safe, from now until I get out of here. That is a promise I will keep."

Jug head sighed. "Fine, I just hope this is all worth it if I end up dead." He grabbed the phone and pressed the end button, promptly cutting off whatever FP was going to say next. He looked around the table and saw a few shocked looks and one very proud smile.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you told off FP," Archie said.

"Where were you months ago when I was living in your room?"

"Yeah, but this was different."

"I agree," Kevin said. "If you are as important to your dad as he says then maybe it's time to step up."

"Look, can we change the subject away from all this? Anything exciting happen at good old Riverdale High School today?" Jughead said, wanting the attention off himself.

"Well, B met a new friend who joined the Blue and Gold today!" Veronica said with excitement in her voice.

"Ouch. I'm being replaced already?"

Betty looked over at him. "As if I could ever replace you. I don't even know if she wants to join. It was her first day. I didn't really want to push her into anything. I felt like she didn't even want the help today."

"I'm sure it wasn't because of you."

"No, I think it was."

"What makes you say that?" Kevin asked.

"Just the look on her face when Weatherbee introduced us. It was like she knew me already."

"Why don't you ask her?" Archie said. "She just walked in."

Everyone at the table turned to see the new girl standing near the front door of the diner.

JP looked around for the most secluded spot in the place, not realizing the five pairs of eyes staring back at her. She found a quiet corner and pulled her notebook out of her bag. She had been making notes based on memories from the last 6-8 weeks, hoping somehow it would help keep her father out of prison.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the dark haired girl, who JP knew was friends with them, sat down across from her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Veronica Lodge,"

"Okay, nice to meet you I guess."

"I've heard a few things from my girl who just so happens to be the same person who tried to be your friend today. Now, what I was to know is, why did you just keep blowing her off?"

JP was stunned. Who did this girl think she was? "I really don't think that any of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've lost my appetite." She got up from the table and as she turned towards the door, she saw Betty, two boys she hadn't formally met (but knew who they were) and him. She took a good look at his face and saw the damage. JP felt frozen to the floor. As much as she wanted to run, she couldn't seem to get her legs to move. She ran through everything she could remember about the boy across the diner, but none of it seemed to fit who she saw now.

The group started to more towards JP and Veronica, but before they could get close enough to talk, JP bolted out the door. They all looked at one another.

"Well, that was interesting," Archie said.

"Do you know her Juggie? She seemed to be looking at you." Betty asked.

"No, never seen her before," Jughead replied.

"Well, there's something going on there and I'm going to find out what it is," Veronica said with determination in her voice.

Little did the five some know, FP Jones was right. It was complicated and it was about to get worse.


End file.
